Coffee In The Morning
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: Multi-chapter story. The WWE's medical team are responsible for the health and well-being of a huge roster full of superstars and divas. Hollie is the newest addition to the team, a freshly qualified junior medic. After a fling with superstar Dean Ambrose, she soon finds herself in deep water. Her job is to save others, but what happens when Hollie needs someone to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Coffee In The Morning**

 **-x-**

Everyone else knew her as the new girl backstage. The one everyone whispered about, the one the guys made lewd comments about in the locker room because she was cute. The girl who was their new trainer, the girl everyone wanted as their medic so they could ogle her tits while she worked.

But Jon knew her as Hollie.

Tonight, he had a match with Seth Rollins, known to his friends as Colby. They'd wrestled each other a thousand times, but tonight they'd both taken a bad spill to the outside. Jon had escaped with a bruised arm and a sore shoulder, but Colby was visibly hurt.

Accidents happened, but he still hated seeing anyone get hurt.

Backstage he stripped himself of his shirt and slung a towel around his neck. Knocking on the door for the trainer's room, he opened it and stepped inside. A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw her look up, giving him a coy smile that her patient didn't see. She soon regained her composure, focussing her attention back on Colby's neck.

Her sandy blonde hair was secured in a loose messy braid, leaving tendrils of hair framing her face. The black polo shirt she'd been given to wear was much too big for her and looked like a dress, swamping her frame. Her golden skin was free of make-up and she looked every inch the professional as she tended to Colby.

"You alright man?" Jon asked, approaching the table.

"Yeah, I think so" Colby replied, looking to Hollie for confirmation.

"He's fine" she said, taking her gloves off and tossing them away. "It'll be stiff in the morning but you're okay"

"I know what else is stiff in the morning" Jon said crudely.

Hollie just rolled her eyes as Colby laughed at his friend's ridiculous comment.

"Let me take a look at that arm Good" she beckoned him over.

"It's fine..." he tried.

"It wasn't a question" she cut him off.

"I like my women assertive" he flirted, saying goodnight to Colby as he left. Everyone who saw them interact thought she couldn't stand Jon, but he knew better.

He sat down on the table and she put on a fresh pair of gloves, lifting up his arm at the elbow so she could assess the damage. He'd taken some of the skin off and it left a sore wound behind.

She worked silently, knowing he'd only turn whatever she said into a joke. He hid a flinch when she pressed an antiseptic wipe to the area, cleaning it. Satisfied that the wound was sterilised, she set about covering it.

As much as he complained and insisted he was fine, it was nice to be taken care of. Back on the indies, he had to pick bits of glass out of his ass on his own.

There was an unspoken question hanging in the air between them and Jon studied her as she kept her eyes on the bandage she was wrapping around his arm.

"All done" she smiled, taking off her gloves and starting to clean up for the night.

"What time do you think you'll be done?" he asked, straightening out his arm and checking out her work.

"I don't know, probably another hour..." she replied, looking around at all the equipment she had to pack up.

"Well if you're not too tired..." he slipped her a room card and she eyed it on the table as he left. Relenting, she picked it up and put it in her pocket, resuming packing up all the medical supplies.

 **\- x -**

Jon was just about to get undressed for bed when he heard the door unlock. He smirked, turning to see her coming inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She'd clearly made a short visit to her own room before coming here, now wearing a baggy grey shirt over some little pyjama shorts, her feet bare.

They didn't waste any time with small-talk. They both knew what this was.

She crossed the short distance to him before he kissed her, pushing her up against the wall and tugging her shirt over her head.

No bra. Fantastic.

He groaned when he felt her hand snake between them to squeeze him through his shorts, giving her room to slip her fingers under the waistband and grasp him properly.

The kiss was all teeth clashing and lip biting as he manoeuvred her to the bed, letting her pull his own shirt over his head. He groaned when her hand continued to tease him, pushing his shorts lower until he could kick them away. Taking his underwear with them, he set about removing her shorts.

Eventually, she was laid out beneath him, golden expanse of skin bare for him to appreciate. A crystal flower naval ring was all that adorned her body as he moved to lie between her legs.

Reaching across to the bedside table, he blindly fumbled around, his fingers eventually closing around the little foil package he was searching for. Tearing it with his teeth, he hurriedly rolled it over his erection and pushed into her. She arched into him, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation.

It was the same story, just a different city. She couldn't count the number of times they'd ended up like this, meeting in a room after the show, getting each other off and then sneaking back to their own room. It wasn't a romantic relationship; she wouldn't even call them friends really. But since that first night...they'd become trapped in the cycle. And neither of them had any complaints.

 _The music in the club was deafening, hundreds of sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Hollie was celebrating her first night on tour with WWE, and one of the girls had insisted she came out tonight. She held her whisky on the rocks close to her chest, thinking maybe this had been a mistake. She didn't know any of them yet and she wasn't drunk enough to make conversation. She never was good at mingling._

 _Heading down the stairs and out into the courtyard to get some fresh air, she found a seat. Taking a sip of her whisky, she glanced around. She only recognised one of the guys down here, everyone else looked like complete strangers. His ring name was Dean Ambrose if she remembered correctly. There was a scantily clad brunette hanging off him as he smoked, enraptured by his every word._

 _She was still new to this world, and it suddenly crossed her mind that maybe she didn't belong with the 'talent'. She wasn't a wrestler. She was a medic. She didn't fit in with this scene._

 _She was quickly startled from her thoughts when he sat down next to her._

" _Whatcha doin' out here all alone?" he asked, tossing the rest of his cigarette to the floor and crushing it under his boot._

" _Just needed some air" she replied, keeping her eyes on her drink._

" _Jon..." he introduced himself, holding out a hand._

" _...Hollie" she warily took his hand and shook it._

" _The new medic right?"_

" _How did you know?" she asked._

" _You're the talk of the men's locker room. And probably the women's" he shrugged._

" _Why?" she looked horrified for a moment._

" _You're hot" he replied nonchalantly._

 _She averted her eyes again at that, taking another swig of her drink. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and taking big gulps of it wasn't helping. She just needed something to do with her hands. It was such early days with the company, she didn't want to put a foot out of line._

" _So...you're a doctor?" he raised his eyebrows, breaking the silence._

" _Yep" she nodded, side-eyeing him._

" _Smart girl" he commented. "What brings you here?"_

" _They headhunted me...offered me a lot of money to come on the road with you guys and so here I am" she shrugged._

" _Not a wrestling fan I take it?"_

" _I watched when I was younger" she replied, taking a chance to really look at the man. His broad chest was covered by a black, button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves. The buttons were pulling slightly across the chest where it was tight, dark wash jeans and black boots finished the look. He was rugged, though not traditionally handsome. He smelled incredible though, musky and masculine._

" _You going back inside?" he asked, pointing to the staircase with his thumb._

" _I don't know" she sighed, downing the rest of her drink._

" _You're pretty uptight huh?" he asked, observing her body language._

" _Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes at him._

" _Loosen up sweetheart; it's a club not a funeral"_

" _Fuck you" she rolled her eyes at him._

" _Someone needs a good time"_

" _You saying you can show me a good time?" she challenged._

" _Oh absolutely" he smirked._

 _She snatched his beer, downing the rest of it before standing._

" _I'm going back to the hotel" she announced._

 _He didn't need to be told twice. Jon took the hint and followed her out of the courtyard and onto the street, hailing a cab._

The rest, as they say, was history. And that was how they got here, sating each other's primal needs on a regular basis.

She felt his ass clench, her hands resting on it as he finished with a soft grunt. Pulling out, he took off the condom and tied it, throwing it on the floor before shuffling off the bed and pressing his face between her thighs.

That was one thing; she'd never accuse him of being a selfish lover. He certainly wasn't.

Twisting the sheets in her hands, her hips came off the mattress, bucking against his face as he drove her over the edge.

Her chest heaved as he climbed back onto the bed, shoving her over to make room.

"How's your arm?" she asked, out of breath.

"Fine" he mumbled tiredly.

They didn't usually talk after sex. Usually she just got up, got dressed and got out. But tonight was somehow different as he rolled onto her, the weight of his arm holding her in place.

"You seem lonely" he murmured out of the blue.

She was a bit taken aback by his words, brain still hazy from her orgasm.

"I don't have any friends here" she shrugged when she regained her composure.

"You have me"

She scoffed at that. "We're not friends"

"Just benefits?" he chuckled tiredly.

"Lots of benefits" she smiled, the ache in her hips reminding her of what had just transpired.

"Glad you think so"

She let out a little laugh in the otherwise silent room.

"I think you like me more than you care to admit" he mumbled.

"You wish"

"You didn't seem to mind my company tonight" he countered, his tone giving away how tired he was.

"Just because I like your dick doesn't mean I like you"

"Ouch" he chuckled. "You're hurting my feelings sweetheart"

Before she knew it, her heavy eyelids were dropping closed. She heard Jon's breathing even out and knew she couldn't get out even if she wanted to with his heavy arm across her stomach. Succumbing to exhaustion, she allowed sleep to take over.

 **\- x -**

 **There you have it, the first chapter. Drop me a review if you liked it and let me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.** **This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

 **Coffee In The Morning**

 **-x-**

Waking up in his room was confusing.

His arm was around her waist, his breath on the back of her neck.

"Shit" Hollie muttered under her breath, sidling out of his grip and searching around for her clothes.

She had to cover her mouth to stop the shriek when she stepped on the condom he'd thrown on the floor last night, eventually finding her shorts and shirt.

Checking the time, she cringed when she realised it was late enough that her colleagues would be wandering the hotel hallways. Opening the door as quietly as possible, she peered out. Letting out a relieved sigh, she slipped out and darted across to her own room.

The door slamming woke Jon and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The warmth of the mattress next to him confirmed what he remembered of last night – she'd stayed. It wasn't entirely her fault of course; they'd fallen into pillow talk and drifted off. He hadn't exactly discouraged her from staying.

It wasn't a big deal though, he promised himself.

Dragging himself out of bed, he showered and dressed. Packing up his things and throwing them in his suitcase, he put the condom in the trash and left for the gym.

"How come you didn't come hang with me last night?" Joe asked as they parked up their rental.

"Eh, I was tired" he lied.

"Bullshit" Joe chuckled. "You had some girl in your room didn't you?"

"What makes you think that?" he laughed.

"You never pass up a chance to drink beer and watch football unless you're getting laid"

"Okay, you got me" Jon admitted.

"I fucking knew it" Joe shook his head with a grin. "Was she a rat?"

"Nooo...she's not a wrestling fan" he said, trying to be tactful.

Joe was his best friend and probably knew him better than anyone, but he didn't want anyone knowing about his regular late night rendezvous' with Hollie. She'd already made it very clear that if he told anyone, she'd cut off his manhood. Not that he'd ever go bragging in the locker room anyway, but she seemed to think he would. He'd never damage her reputation like that. She was a talented, intelligent girl. Why she fell for his charms, he didn't know.

"Was she hot?"

"Very" Jon replied, a smile on his lips.

"Did you get her number?" Joe asked.

"...yeah"

Thankfully, Joe dropped the topic and they headed into the gym to get a workout in.

 **\- x -**

Hollie was sitting in the medic's office when she got a call from the production team letting her know she needed to be at ringside for the main event tonight. It was a big match with some dangerous spots and they wanted her out there for any possible emergencies.

She recalled Dr Amann's words to her on her first day with the company.

" _They're exhausted and beat up. You have to forgive them sometimes for not being the most polite or well-mannered they can be. They might not like what you have to say. They usually just want to go home. But you have to try to put yourself in their shoes. It's a hard job. They're in a lot of pain. They may not always be easy to work with but they do a damn good job of entertaining millions of people and we're here to keep them in the best shape they can be to do this job as long as their bodies will allow"_

It was something she tried to keep in mind, even when she faced some criticism from those who didn't think she was qualified to make decisions on whether they could compete. She might not look like a medical school graduate but she'd faced that scepticism throughout her time studying and even more so on joining the company. In fact, Ryan 'Ryback' Reeves had practically laughed in her face when she told him she'd be stitching up his wound that day.

Packing up a bag of supplies, she carried them down to the ring. Paige and Nikki Bella were running through some spots and Hollie gave them a little smile as she passed. Even now she'd been here a month or so, the roster, in particular the girls, seemed to keep her at arms' length. Maybe it was because she wasn't one of them. She wasn't a sports entertainer; she was a member of the medical team. Hollie didn't mind, she was old enough to deal with it, but it made life on the road that bit more difficult. She knew that probably had a great deal to do with why she kept falling into bed with Jon; anything to break the monotony of travelling by herself, working shows and then going back to her hotel room alone every night.

She wasn't stupid though. She knew how it looked. But she wasn't a slut. She didn't make a habit of sleeping with people she wasn't in a relationship with. Jon was the first and last. That's why she wanted to keep it quiet. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone thinking she was any less qualified to be a doctor because she was fraternising with a superstar.

She left the bag underneath the chair where the ring announcer would be sitting and headed back up to her office.

She sat down to type up some notes before she had to be out there for the end of the show, hoping there wouldn't be too many people through the door tonight for treatment.

 **\- x -**

Taping his wrists, Jon punched the air a few times as he waited for his cue.

"Ambrose, curtain in five" a crew member called.

Tipping his bottle of water over his head, he shook off the excess moisture and headed to the curtain.

As his entrance music hit, he stormed out onto the stage for the main event, feeling the buzz of the crowd. Tonight was a tornado tag, no disqualification match, Ambrose and Reigns vs Orton and Rollins. They had some exciting spots planned and he knew it was going to be a great one for the crowd.

It didn't take him long to spot her, sitting near the commentary table. Their eyes met as he climbed onto the turnbuckle and looked out at the fans. Unfortunately, they were on the road tonight travelling to the next town so he wouldn't be able to spend the night with her. Thinking about last night was too much of a distraction so he shook it off, focussing on the match.

Hollie kept her eyes trained on the match, though it was hard when there were so many weapons involved.

Colby went through the announce table right in front of her and she watched the referee for confirmation he was okay. Thankfully he was and they moved onto kendo sticks. She winced at the sound as Randy hit Jon repeatedly, whipping the stick across his back.

Her training for the job had been strongly focussed on developing an instinct for recognising the difference between a real injury and a kayfabed one. Colby's neck would need checking over tonight after that announce table spot, and Joe was taking quite a beating from the kendo stick just in front of her. It was starting to look like she wouldn't be getting out of the arena until very late tonight.

It was only ten minutes later that she saw Randy and Jon collide, and she could immediately tell there was a problem. Her view was obstructed by the ref, but she saw him put his gloves on and Hollie reacted quickly. Gloves meant there was blood involved and so she took out some absorbent cloth, dampening it with some antiseptic. The referee pulled Jon towards the apron and Hollie assessed the damage. He had a nasty cut under his chin, and Randy had a matching one on his forehead. There was blood all over Jon's neck and she quickly wiped it away, stemming the bleeding as much as she could.

"Thanks darling" he slipped away before she could do much else and launched himself back into the match. With a sigh, Hollie returned to her position beside the barricade while Dr Amann tended to Randy.

She released a relieved breath when the match came to an end and no one got seriously hurt.

Heading to the back, Hollie and Dr Amann prepared the room for treatment. Tonight they had two tables to treat injuries and it was already becoming a problem. Both were currently occupied, one by Colby who needed his neck looked at again, and the other by Jon.

Hollie ran an antiseptic wipe gingerly across the cut and he hissed. There was a lot of blood and on closer inspection; she could see it was going to need stitches. Having managed to clean up most of the blood on his neck and chest, she flushed the wound with solution and put a hand under his neck to elevate it slightly.

"Just tip your chin back for me" she instructed, the light stubble covering his jaw scratching at her hands as she worked. He did as she asked and she took a needle from one of the sterile packets. "I'm just going to inject some anaesthetic before we stitch you up" she told him, pushing the needle into his skin and depressing the syringe. While the drug took effect, she lifted his head to slide a towel underneath, wrapping it around his shoulders to keep the blood from dripping down his neck. "Can you feel this?" she asked, running the edge of her nail under his chin.

"Nope" he winked with a lopsided smile.

"Good" she replied. "Don't smile; you'll end up with a wonky scar"

"I'll still be ruggedly handsome though" he joked.

She smiled, pulling up a chair beside the table and holding his head steady as the sharp point penetrated his skin for the first time. Closing the corner of the wound, she continued until the whole thing was closed, meticulous about her work. She was proud to say she could stitch neater than any other medic she'd ever met. If Ziggler needed stitches, there was no one else he'd let put a needle near him. His face was precious. She was happy she'd made a positive impression already, even if she was still trying to make friends.

"All done" she announced, stepping back so he could hop off the table.

"Thanks" he said, checking out her work in the mirror.

"Keep it clean. Any problems, you know where to find me"

He smirked, shooting her a smile.

"Next patient" she called as she wiped down the table. Joe walked in and sat down, his movements slow.

This was one of the things that made her job so hard. He was shaking like a leaf, his back covered with deep welts. His face betrayed nothing, but she could see he was in immense pain.

"Lie down on your front for me" she patted the spot. He slowly lowered himself down, hissing as his back protested.

As gently as she could manage, she cleaned him up. He was gritting his teeth, tense under her touch but he fought through as she bandaged his back to keep the wounds from getting infected.

"Do you want something for the pain tonight?" she asked him.

He hesitated before nodding.

"Okay, I'll be back in five"

He watched as she took off her gloves, stepping on the foot pedal of the bin and disposing of them before leaving to grab some medication from the truck that held the supplies.

He was almost drifting off there on the cold table when her phone chimed. He knew it was wrong but it was just there beside his face and he had little else to look at.

His eyes widened when he saw the message.

 _I know we normally meet up after a show but seeing as we're on the road tonight, how about I swing by your room tomorrow before the show? I'm horny and a four hour car ride with Joe doesn't give me much relief_

 _Jon x_

Joe sat there in disbelief. He'd seen their playful banter but every time she rolled her eyes at Jon or scoffed at his crude remarks, it just confirmed his belief that she couldn't stand him. Clearly he was wrong.

His mood suddenly soured towards her as she re-entered the room, a bottle of pills in hand. She noticed, brow furrowing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine" he snapped, sitting up quickly. "That it?" he asked as she handed him the pain medication.

"Yeah…just take one of these every six to eight hours as necessary…"

He didn't even let her finish before he was walking out of the door.

Frowning, she wondered if maybe the pain was making him agitated.

Her phone chimed and she glanced at the illuminated screen. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw the time on the message.

Joe had seen the text from Jon.

He knew.

A million thoughts flitted through her head, none of them good.

He was going to tell everyone.

She was ruined.

A lonely, four hour drive later and, not for the first time since she'd joined the company, she cried herself to sleep.

 **\- x –**

 **Drop me a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
